Many conventional motorcycles include headlights which illuminate terrain ahead of the motorcycle. The headlights help to facilitate operation of the motorcycle during times of limited or no sunlight, and can also improve visibility of the motorcycle in adverse conditions, such as rain or snow. Conventional motorcycle headlights are often bolted or otherwise attached to the front fork and/or head tube of the motorcycle and/or are incorporated into a front fairing of the motorcycle. While these conventional headlights are effective to illuminate terrain ahead of the motorcycle, they can involve significant bulk and weight, and/or can adversely affect aerodynamics and aesthetics of the motorcycle. In addition, conventional headlights often have a relatively large external surface area which, in addition to the disadvantages already indicated, can be difficult to clean and is subject to damage (e.g., from impact, moisture, and/or debris) during use of the motorcycle.